


Thug Life

by KingJulienne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armin Arlert - Freeform, Crack Fiction, Drug Mentions, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Implied Drug Use, Is it a poor life decision if it's the only life decision, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi is somewhat of a bad influence, No the kids don't touch any drugs, They're too little, Thug Life, brief angst, mikasa ackerman - Freeform, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJulienne/pseuds/KingJulienne
Summary: Armin, Eren, and Mikasa talk military branches. Armin's is a bit of a surprise.





	Thug Life

The three of them sat there in the silence of the night, the initial, grandiose power that graduation granted them ground into the dirt.

Eren wiped at his eyes, having missed his mother for the seventh time since leaving the mess hall where the recruits had remained to celebrate themselves. Mikasa and Armin flanked him on either side with comforting silence, letting him string his thoughts together before he asked them the question he wondered most.

“Which branch of the military did you guys join?” Eren asked softly.

Armin suddenly pounded his knee in determination. “I chose the thug life!”

It took a moment to settle in as Armin glared at the ground.

Eren gasped; Mikasa’s eyes widened. “What?” he sputtered when he found his voice, “But  _Armin,_  don’t you know that the thug life  _chooses_  people? It’s not the other way around!”

Armin shook his coconut head of blond hair in dissent, continuing to abash his friends. “You can’t make me change my mind Eren,” he said, rising slowly.

Some loud, rhythmic booms pounded in the distance. A carriage, the windows flashing with lights of multi colors, led by horses covered in gold chains and sunglasses trotted up the steps where the three of them sat. Armin, Mikasa, and Eren watched, the latter two in awe as the carriage pulled up.

The door opened and where it looked as though a party went on in the flashing lights, a short man extended his head out, shutter shades over his eyes and chains hanging in great decorum around his neck. Between the fingers he used to lazily salute them, he held a lit blunt, its smoke twisting up into the night.

Eren recalled the man from the various return trips from Survey Corp missions.

_“Lance Corporal Levi?”_  Eren declared, eyes strenuously wide.

“High-chou, what it do,” Levi acknowledged. He turned to Armin. “Get in, He-Man Shota.”

_“He-man Shota?”_ Eren didn’t know if he approved. He shot to his feet. “Armin, wait—”

But Armin was already headed to the cart, the bass booming from the interior of the carriage.

“Armin!” Eren called after him. Armin turned to face Eren, his face just as determined as it had been since he chose the thug life.

Armin banged a piece sign, snorting. “Later, bitches.”

Without another word, he was let into the cart, cheers going up as the thug life accepted him. Lance Corporal Levi gave them one last look.

He huffed. “Later woosers,” he said, slipping inside the carriage. “High-chou out.”

The coach hustled off, leaving Eren and Mikasa alone, the thug life having claimed another person: Armin.


End file.
